


a broken heart.

by Whitefenix



Series: Natasha romanov & Company [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fix-It, Heartbreak, Natasha Romanov-centric, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefenix/pseuds/Whitefenix
Summary: more than two years later I've found a way to deal with how AOU treated natasha. How did i solve it? you may ask, well,  with an angsty post coital (F/F) conversation.features bobbi morse (aka mockingbird) and natasha romanov.





	a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> bobbi morse is an agent of shield, known by her alias mockingbird. also she is in the agents of shield TV show played by adrianne palicki and shes awesomeee
> 
> link of adrianne as mockingbird: http://itsalltherage.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/mockingbird.jpg
> 
> and 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.es/pin/308496643207783701/
> 
> enjoy!

 

"We really need to stop doing this."  
  
"Come on, it has happened like three times. I broke up with Barton more times than we've had sex." Bobbi said, as she sat on the bed and brought her hair together to tie it up in a messy, sweaty ponytail.   
  
“Reasons to have sex with men: they don't ask you stuff after sex." Natasha said sarcastically, then ended up curling her body facing the other way. There was something wrong, Bobbi could tell, she could see it, she’d acted like she didn’t notice, but she did. Now Natasha was opening up, which wasn’t not very common.

  
"And you know it's been more than three times." The redhead added.  
  
Yeah, that was true. Three? More like six or seven, Bobbi admitted herself. Yet, it hadn’t happened enough to be described as casual, more like rare, only happening less than ten times in the 13 years they had known each other. Some would say it’s like a sexual Deja vú. This time though, it was different. Before it was sex, sex, sex. SHIELD could be an extremely demanding job both mentally and physically. The supervisors knew that and that’s why they cut some slack when it came to the non-fraternization policy, acting as if they were blind when they accidentally saw agents walking into rooms that weren’t theirs late at night. After all, how much could an orgasm or two (or five) hurt? Last time they were together was a couple of weeks before shield went down. Natasha went into hiding for a while, Bobbi and the resting members of her shield squadron tried to keep hydra under control. Then Nat came back, Bobbi found through the news that the avengers were reuniting indefinitely. On her side of things, she joined Coulson’s team in efforts to rebuild it. they hadn’t seen each other in more than a year, yet Bobbi could sense something was wrong, she knew Natasha wasn't the kind of person to have heart to hearts. So, she just cuddled near Natasha and stroked her hair instead.  
  
"Did I do something?" Bobbi asked eventually, but there was no answer. "Did something happen?" She persisted after several minutes of quiet caressing.  
  
Of course Bobbi knew what had happened, from the news and from her work with shield. Ultron happened. When the world is at stake though, there is so much more happening in the background. Disagreements are the most common. There are fights, risks, injuries, and emotions. The later can show up unexpectedly at the worst times.   
  
" A bunch of shit happened." Natasha confessed without going into detail, almost a quarter of an hour later.  
  
Not only did she have the training in generating comfort situations, she had the experience. It's was not the first time Bobby had had a crying girl in her bed before.    
  
"They say crying makes you feel better, if you want to do that. I'm here. I can hug you if you want, and you can tell me anything. I'll be just between us." Bobbi said. After that, she pulled the covers upwards, to cover their shoulders and protect them from the cold of the old apartment. She could smell Natasha's hair. A mixture of sweat and hair products. She pulled Natasha closer and held her while the girl wiped her tears in silence.   
  
"Do you remember Bruce Banner?" Natasha asked Bobbi after a while. Natasha shifted positions, now facing toward her.  
  
"Genius scientist developer of the best gamma radiation technology and of course Giant green monster? Yeah, I remember him."   
  
"I thought we had a thing" Natasha said, her voice broke a little.  
  
"Did you?" Bobbi, asked, trying not to show her personal emotions about it. Nat thought they had a thing, and this guy had probably rejected her, and crushed a heart that has been painfully stitched back together several times, with no sorts of anesthesia to numb the pain. Bobbi herself was furious, but she kept it to  herself, what help would it make to be angry at the man, she should just focus in Natasha. Who looked like shit. At some point, now several hours ago, Natasha had walked into her apartment wearing a black tank-top and jeans, with impeccable makeup.  Now not only was she naked, but her previously immaculate makeup, her mascara to be precise, was running along with her tears.  
  
"I thought we did have something. I flirted with him, and he seemed happy, I thought 'well maybe we could be together or something.' I didn't even mention it. It was a couple of months before Ultron. The relationship stayed pretty much the same. I flirted, he responded with a smile or a laugh. I though it was going somewhere. Plus, I was the one who had to bring him back from the hill with this stupid lullaby. I just thought- I was wrong." Natasha stops as she swallows the knot on her throat.   
  
"Okay, I have a sense that it gets worse" Bobbi said, Natasha continued,

  
"we were on a mission. We ran into this Hydra assets. They had powers."   
  
"That's the glowy red girl and the blue flash guy right?" Bobbi asked. Natasha nodded,  
  
"They are both enhanced. Subjects of hydra. Their powers arise from Loki's scepter. The girl doesn't just make things float in the air. She is…She has.. she can mess with your mind." The redhead said.  
  
“And she did with yours?" Bobbi interrogated her once more,  
  
"Yeah, with all of us, except for Clint, he was the one who stopped the girl. The mission failed, and we had to hide at Clint's place. I'm not gonna’ lie Morse. I was fucked up. Clint had to practically drag me away from the mission site. She messed with my mind and made me see things that I've buried my whole life. I was catatonic, shaking all over, wanted to vomit. Overall, I was like the embodiment of a dumpster fire. We got to the farm and Clint once again dragged me to my room. I stayed there for a while. But we had to share rooms  for the night and I offered to share mine with Banner.  He accepted. You know, it angers me, I thought he was on board, even Steve had hinted it! After this shit mission and a brainfuck I wanted to forget everything, and we were alone, in my room, and he was there so I went with it."   
  
"He didn't take it well." Bobbi said, who had been listening to the story avidly, while interlacing her fingers around Natasha's.  
  
"It was a mess. It all started when I offered to get into the shower with him."   
"Guys love that" Bobbi commented, "Yes I know" Natasha said, then took a deep breath. "He didn't want me. At all. I know how people acted when their shocked, or denial, but this wasn’t it. this was pure rejection." Natasha wiped the new tears from her cheeks.  
"He started talking about how he could never have something like Barton's family. And I told him it was okay, that I didn't care! But he insisted. And that's when I started wondering, did I imagine this? Did I read it wrong? And it started getting pathetic, I started mentioning things that I haven't told anyone. And things only a couple of people know. It was desperate, I was trying to hold on. And it just didn't work." Her body spasmed when she cried, her chest muscles contracted so she could take deep breaths.  
  
" Why do I feel this way?" Natasha asked bobbi.  
  
"Honey, it's called a heartbreak. And the only way to get it of your chest is crying it out." Bobbi sat on the bed and Natasha rested her head on Bobbi's legs while the woman stroked her hair.  
  
" In Sokovia I lost him for good. I chose the mission over him. "  
  
"Oh Nat. We've all been there. It's hard." Bobbi comforted her, “At that point it didn't matter. I offered... I offered to run away with him. Literally. To leave and never look back and grow old together. but brought me to my senses and made me realize the crap I was saying.”   
  
“How long has it been since you talked to someone?” Bobbi asked her when she saw Natasha sob continuously.  
  
"A long time." the woman answered.  
  
\---  
  
They fell asleep and Bobbi woke up the next morning to a hasty Natasha walking around the room picking up her clothing.   
  
"don't eat anything" Bobbi muttered from the bed.   
  
"I'm going to be late and I can't be late. Not today."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yeah with the new recruits."  
  
Natasha explained the situation to Bobbi, who got out of the bed to retrieve the blood kit.   
  
"So you’re actually going to train the creepy girl. Oh my God." Bobbi left the sterilized, hermetically sealed pack on top of the table and went to the bathroom to sanitize her hands.  
  
" Thank you for doing this for me," Natasha said.

  
" Are you talking about the blood samples or the sex? Because the sex was a 50/50" Bobbi joked.

  
"Um, both." Natasha smiled and offered her right arm as Bobbi re-entered the room and sat down at the table. She opened the package and retrieved the needles and tubes. Then she tied a knot around Natasha's bicep with a thick elastic.   
  
"Make a fist with your hand and hold it." She said in a very clinical way. Bobbi palped Natasha's arm to look for a vein,  
  
" I should have your results by tomorrow afternoon. And before you mention it, nobody will know about it, so relax for once in your life."  
  
Bobbi looked like she could keep talking, but she found a vein and immediately focused on getting the antiseptic and sterilizing the area. With her veteran hands she took the needle and punctured Natasha's arm in a swift movement. Blood began filling the tube.   
  
"You can let go the fist now." Bobbi said keeping her eyes on the laboratory sample. Natasha did as she was told and relaxed her hand. Bobbi took the filled tube and placed another one on the little hose. After three tubes, she removed the needle and pushed a cotton ball were the minute picture was to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Hold it" Bobbi instructed, then she took the samples and put them in a metal box.  
  
" Get my mug, fill it, and take it with you. On your way one buy something to eat. Do not train if you haven't eaten something, or else you will pass out if you add the fact that you've just had blood extracted. Also I want that mug back."   
Bobbi added a faint smile and walked away.   
  
She just took an apple from Bob is kitchen. She was very late.   
  
" Bye Barbara" she said from the door and closed behind her.  
Natasha took the elevator to the underground parking lot and got into her car. She drove hastily to the Avengers compound and ate the apple. When she got to her room she undressed and changed into her uniform. She finished the apple and zipped herself up as she walked to the elevator.

 


End file.
